Talk:Magic
I'd like to suggest that the page be reworded so as to be less ambiguous about what "elemental magic" is. Just saying "elemental magic" makes me think more of magic that manipulates, for instance, water, which could exist for a unicorn with the right special talent. UPDATE: It seems no one has addressed my concerns. Please pay attention to what I'm currently saying rather than what I was at first.I do not want more people ending up getting the wrong impression from the opening passage as I did, but you seem to think I want to change the rules rather than make the existing rules' meanings less ambiguous. Thank you.Dirty Rocklander 06:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The problem is, you're the only one who thinks they're ambiguous. In fact, they were specifically worded that way to prevent ambiguity, by tossing the word "elemental" out of the discussion altogether; a lot of new players were trying to bring in that sort of magic, partially in the form of anime crossovers and what-not, so it was decided that the word "elemental" does not apply to MLP magic. Period. The fact that some unicorns' special talents relate to the classical elements is purely coincidental, and calling it anything more implies something that isn't there. --Allirea 08:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I can see your point. As long as no new misunderstandings happen, it should be fine. Just keep an eye out for people who don't think in the same terms as you do, okay?Dirty Rocklander 17:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Apologies if this come across as rude, but I hardly think it is your place to tell us what to do if someone becomes confused about the rules. --Bigmcintosh 03:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::It does come across as rude. I have a right to make suggestions and requests. Whether you accept them is up to you, but you should not just brush them off like that. :::::Pardon my bluntness, but I believe I am entitled to an opinion, and that opinion should be at least recognized. Just because I don't have your standing in the group doesn't mean I can never have a point.Dirty Rocklander 05:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I apologize for being rude, then. *bows* It is not my intention to brush off suggestions and requests, nor do I intend to insinuate that because you're not in a position of responsibility, you're not allowed to have a point or opinion. I do think you are being slightly presumptuous in assuming that because you misunderstood the wording, it needs to be changed. So far as I know, no one, aside from you, has expressed a misunderstanding of the wording. Until and unless more people start expressing that, I see no reason to change the wording. As for how the magic system itself works, let me be perfectly clear: Having a pony whose talent is associated with one of the classical elements is acceptable and canon. Saying the the pony gets his or her power directly from that element, rather than from an innate source of power or ability, is incorrect and is considered non-canon. I have something else I would like to talk to you about, but I will do so on your talk page. Can we consider this matter closed? --Bigmcintosh 07:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : We can. Now that I understand, it shouldn't be a problem for me again. Thank you for clearing things up.Dirty Rocklander 18:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC)